Firsts
by ThisTooShallPass1937
Summary: Karma and Amy's firsts, cause every relationship has them.


**A/N: This story is just a small drabble I wanted to get out. It's pretty much AU. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first time you see her, you're sitting in your sociology class. It's the first day of the winter semester at Texas A&M and you're so glad to finally be done with all the lame classes you had last semester. The next twelve weeks should be loads better considering you actually have some interest in the classes you're taking.

You're sitting in the third row at the very end next to the wall, because sitting next to one person is enough for you; no reason to add another human on your other side. Walls are nice. They're silent.

You're mindlessly scrolling through the pictures on your phone to pass the time when she walks in and sits down in the row in front of you. You notice her wavy, red hair first since she has her back to you and it's all you can see. Her shoulders are nice, too, you suppose. But then she turns to the kid next to her and you can make out her profile. She has an adorable button nose that flows down to luscious red lips. Her eyes are expressive and bright and you feebly decide that this particular girl is pretty before going back to you phone.

It's halfway through class that you realize you're in the wrong room.

The first time you see her and feel something is about a week later. You're trekking across campus for class when you notice her coming from the opposite direction. She's alone, but is talking animatedly on her phone. She locks eyes with you and smiles politely and you experience a niggling feeling in your stomach.

It's not the first time you felt like that because of another person. But it is the first time since your sophomore year of high school, the year you realized that you were gay.

You don't remember if you smiled back.

* * *

The first time you two converse is about a month later. You're at a party being thrown by one of Shane's friends, some chick named Ivy. You're in the living room, chatting with a boy who's in one of your classes when she bumps into you. You stumble into the boy, nearly spilling your drink. He instantly latches a hand on your waist to balance you.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" she rushes out as you straighten yourself up. "I didn't get anything on you, did I?" You turn and see her and feel that niggling feeling come back.

"No." Your voice is weak and you mentally berate yourself. You clear your throat. "No, I'm fine." The girl smiles and she's about to continue to her destination when she looks more closely at you.

"Have we met?" she asks. You feel your face heat up at the prospect that she recognizes you.

"Um, not properly," you mumble. "but I've seen you around campus." You thrust your hand out, a bout of confidence surging through you. "I'm Amy."

She takes your hand. "Karma." Her eyes shift to the left of you slightly and it's in that moment that you remember about the boy standing next to you, who still has his hand on your waist.

"Um, this is-" you gesture to the other person. You stand there for a few seconds, trying to remember his name.

"Oliver," he finishes and shakes Karma's hand.

Right. Oliver.

Silence descends for a few seconds before Karma speaks up. "Well, it was nice to meet you two. And I'm gonna head to the restroom."

"Have fun!" you say awkwardly before you can stop yourself. Luckily, she giggles at this. She brushes past you before turning around.

"By the way, you guys are super cute together!" she chirps.

You freeze and before you can rebut her statement, she's disappeared.

"Well," Oliver drawls. "That was nice of her." Anger flares up in you because of this boy. You catch his eyes and his smile slowly slides off his face at the glare you're giving him. You take his hand that is still on your hip and throw it off.

"Yeah, so nice," you spit before stomping to the kitchen.

When you tell Shane the story a little while later, he spills his beer he's laughing so hard. Or maybe that was just because he was drunk.

Either way, when you see her again, you've got beer-smelling shoes and your pants are soaked at the ankles.

"What happened there?" Karma asked as she strode up to the counter you were leaning against, getting a water bottle. When you don't do anything but stare at her for a moment, she gestures down to your shoes.

"Oh, um, my friend thought I would be a great place to dump his beer." The redhead's eyes widen and a smile graces her face.

"Ew, that sucks," she sympathizes, even though she giggles while saying it.

The two of you spend the rest of the night talking and laughing and by the time Shane drunkenly stumbles up to you to tell you that he's been bitten by a spider and was going to turn into Spiderman (his cue of signaling he's drunk off his ass) the two of you had exchanged numbers and agreed to hang out sometime.

* * *

On your first date with her, you didn't know it was a date until the very end. Which you were quite angry about. You would've done things differently had you known. You had made plans with Karma to see the new movie coming out, something about a family…or a murder; you didn't really pay attention because Karma just looked so pretty and you were watching her more than the film.

Which, thinking back on it was kind of creepy.

After the movie, the two of you went walking in a park near campus and were chatting idly. You were going back and forth, swapping stories of your childhood and family and high school. By the time you glance down at your watch, you realize you've been walking for over two hours…and then remember that you have an exam tomorrow in physics.

"Need to be getting back?" Karma asks, noticing you glancing at your phone. You smile and put your phone back into your pocket.

"Nope." Your answer lights up her face and she quickly looks to your hand resting at your side before focusing on your face. Her eyes are full of happiness, but you can also detect a little nervousness there as well and you feel your stomach flip, worried that her being nervous is a bad sign.

But then she stealthily slips her hand into yours and the world rights itself again. You look down to your conjoined hands in surprise and before you can get a word out, Karma asks "This is a date, right?"

You let out a laugh, a real one, none of that nervous giggling you were doing before and interlace your fingers with hers before squeezing her hand.

"I would like that," you say.

The smile she gives back is one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen; you're sure of it.

And almost failing that exam the next day was completely worth it.

* * *

Your first kiss is spontaneous.

You are on your fourth date with her and you know that she is getting antsy. Just the night before, she had asked whether she could call you her girlfriend to her other friends. The conversation took place over the phone so she couldn't see the huge grin that bloomed on your face when she voiced the question.

"Maybe," you had answered ambiguously.

You are planning to ask her during your date to go steady with you; you are a bit old fashioned. The two of you decided to eat dinner at cozy Italian place before you do…whatever it is that Karma has planned. It's a surprise and you've been racking your brain all throughout dinner trying to figure out what it is.

Which you probably shouldn't have been because then you would have been paying attention to what your date is saying. You look up when you notice that Karma stopped talking and is looking at you expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" you ask. Karma gives you a knowing smile.

"You were trying to figure out where I'm taking you after this, weren't you?"

You scoff. "No, course not. I was just distracted by the freshness of my salad; I'm surprised there aren't any bunnies in it." Karma giggles. "Fine, I cave, where are you taking me?!"

Karma leans over the table, looking as if she's about to kiss you and you instantly tense up and feel excitement and nervousness course through your body. But she bypasses your waiting lips and slinks over to your ear.

"Not telling," she whispers sensually before settling back in her chair. It takes you a minute to formulate a witty reply, but after you do, the conversation jumps to another topic.

After dinner, Karma is driving the two of you away from the city. You're listening to Karma sing softly along with the radio and you catch yourself more than once closing your eyes and just listening to her voice.

"Don't fall asleep on me," she commands after a few minutes. You open your eyes at once and look to her.

"Maybe if you told me where we're going, I could channel my tiredness into excitement instead," you joke. Her face falls slightly.

"Are you tired? We can go back if you want-"

"No," you laugh, interrupting her. You slip you hand into hers that's resting on the center console. "I'm perfect."

"You're corny," she says, but you see her smile and you know she loves it.

"I'm only corny when I'm around my girlfriend," you say quietly, but Karma hears it perfectly and she snaps her attention to you. She's looking at you with surprise, but she quickly composes herself and turns back to the road.

"Your girlfriend, huh?" she asks. "Anyone I know?"

"No, she's from Oklahoma. Total babe." She releases your hand to slap you in the arm. "Ow! That was uncalled for."

She laughs. "Nope, it was totally called for." A few minutes pass by. "So, you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I think the better question is if you wanna be mine," you counter. She's quiet for a moment and you look over to see her deep in thought.

"Eh, yeah why not?" she answers after a moment. "I guess you'll do."

You mock gasp. "Oh, well if that's the case you can just forget it." You take your hand back and gaze out the window.

You soon notice that the car is pulling over onto a winding dirt road. You quickly perk up in your seat to take in your surroundings and try to decipher where you're at. There are trees, but that's all. Karma, noting you're distracted state, takes your hand back and laces your fingers together.

A few minutes later, the car pulls up to a clearing. There's a small log cabin enclosed by trees and you can see a small pond in the backyard.

It's perfect.

"What is this?" you ask.

"This is my family's cabin. It's my favorite place in the world," she answers softly. You turn to her to see her gazing at the house excitedly.

The two of you enter the cabin and you're immediately ensconced by the vast living room. A couple of couches line the walls and you observe an impressive bookcase and a map of the constellations tacked above the fireplace. You shift your eyes to the floor and notice a few things that seem a little out of place. There's a projector and a blanket and a few pillows.

"I thought it would be nice to watch a movie in private," Karma says, noting your confused, but excited expression.

"Yeah," you breathe out. "That'd be nice." You turn to give her a hug and find your lips covered instead. Her eyes are closed and this kicks you into gear to shut yours as well. Immediately, your body is on fire, it feels like there's a light that is shining from the inside out and you can guarantee that you've never had a kiss like this before.

The kiss is soft, a little clumsy, and perfect. She pulls back only to go back in and capture your top lip between both of hers. It's only about a minute later that you are aware of her tongue asking for entrance, which you happily oblige.

Needless to say, the two of you don't end up watching much of the movie that night.

* * *

The first time you say 'I love you' and mean it is with her. The two of you had been dating for close to three months and you couldn't be happier. You see her everyday and even when you're apart, you both message each other constantly. The number of inside jokes you have with this girl is insane.

She's not just your girlfriend; she's your best friend. And you wouldn't have it any other way.

The two of you are in your dorm room, working on homework. You have this system where you agree to work on homework for a solid hour to two hours, and then a make out session.

"You know what I don't get?" Karma asks from where she's sitting on your bed.

"There's only one thing?" you counter from your desk. She flings a pen at you and you can't help the smile.

"Why do professors feel the need to remind us about how difficult the real world is gonna be? I mean, aren't we already partly in it?" You lean back in your chair.

"I guess partly. But we don't pay bills and have kids and stuff. I'm looking forward to the real world."

"You are?"

"Getting to live with the person you love and have a family with them _and_ have a kickass career? So looking forward to it."

Karma's silent and you think the conversation is over and go back to your paper.

"The person you love, huh?" You snap your head up; you didn't realize you had said that.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Anyone I know?"

"Remember that babe from Oklahoma I told you about?" This time she chucks her book at you, which you thankfully catch. You laugh. "Alright, sorry." You turn your seat so you're facing in her direction and take a deep breath. She's staring at you expectantly. "What? You want me to just say it right now?"

She averts her eyes, stammering embarrassingly. "W-well, I gu-I guess so."

"No," you say determinedly. "I can't say it when you're expecting it." Karma looks to you again. You can see her face morph into one of sadness, but then a slow smile appears at the sneaky promise you have just given.

You can't say it; not yet.

You end up telling her the next day when the two of you are eating lunch. She's informing you about her day, animatedly, and pauses for a couple seconds to take a bite of her salad. You tell her as soon as she slips the fork back out between her perfect lips.

She immediately freezes and snaps her eyes to you. For a second, you contemplate whether or not you should've said anything and if she actually doesn't love you back.

But then that signature 'I'm just so happy right now' smile appears on her face and she repeats it back to you.

Yeah, that feels a lot better than you thought it would.

* * *

Your first time is preceded by your first fight. The two of you have been dating for close to eight months, and the passion has been building. Just last night, she sauntered into your dorm, took off her shirt leaving her in a navy blue bra, and tackled you.

You probably would've gone through with it, but you both had exams the next day and you still had to study. At least, that's what you tell her.

It's actually because you weren't prepared and were _extremely_ nervous.

Anyways, the two of you are enjoying a leisure stroll through the city, just chatting and people watching, when you feel her tense up and squeeze your hand a little harder than before.

"What? What is it?" you ask immediately, following her surprised stare. Her eyes are locked on a boy around their age with wavy, brown hair.

"Uh," Karma slipped out. You snap your eyes back to her. "that's um, that's Liam."

You bristle and narrow your eyes, feeling anger gradually taking over your body. Karma had told you all about her ex-boyfriend, the one that was her everything for over two years; the one that took her virginity and then decided that going to separate colleges wasn't going to work for him and broke her heart.

You knew that Karma had some lingering feelings for Liam, but you weren't worried because you knew they were slowly disappearing. And she would never have to see Liam again.

Until now.

The two of you have stopped walking and are just staring at the boy across the way. You're about to turn around and pull your girlfriend with you when Liam glances in your direction and recognizes Karma. When their eyes lock, she immediately drops your hand.

He smiles hesitantly before sauntering up to you. And Karma doesn't move a centimeter.

"Hey, Karma!" Liam greets with a smile. "How've you been? Long time, no see."

You suppress the urge to tell him _exactly_ how well she's been. Barely.

"Liam," your girlfriend breathes out. She still has that shocked expression etched onto her face and it takes you poking her in her side for her to break out of it.

She spins to you, almost as if she forgot you were there, before composing yourself. "Liam," she says again. "it's nice to see you." The boy just nods, smiling, and stares warmly into her eyes.

Your girlfriend's eyes.

"This is Amy," Karma says as she gestures to you. Liam's eyes shift over to you and he sticks his hand out.

"Hello, nice to meet you," he says kindly. You take it and give it a brief shake.

"Likewise."

"So, Karma what're you doing here? I thought you had class on Thursdays."

She does, but you convinced her to skip it; it didn't take that much persuading.

Wait a minute.

"How did you know that?" you question, a little bite evident in your tone. Liam turns back to you in surprise. He shrugs his shoulders.

"We text every now and then," he says simply. And really, he does think there's nothing wrong with that. But he doesn't know that Karma's your girlfriend now and he doesn't know how possessive you can get.

"Really?" you ask with a fake smile as you turn to the girl next to you. She's looking at you guiltily. "How come I'm just hearing about this now?"

Liam seems to pick up on your vibes, and quickly excuses himself with a promise to stop by the university sometime.

Fat chance.

You question Karma again and she explains that she had been keeping in touch with Liam the past year, but that the communication between them was scarce now.

"They were completely innocent, I swear!" By this point, you're stomping away from her. "I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!" There's no truth to that statement; you know it and she knows it. But she lets you storm away anyhow.

You lock yourself in your room and don't come out until late that night. You had cooled down and decided to talk to her.

But she's not in her room. Her roommate tells you that she came back for ten minutes before storming out the door again. You rack your head, trying to figure out where she could be. When you finally figure it out, you berate yourself for not going there first.

The cabin is dark, but you see her car in the driveway. You find her in the living room, cuddled on the couch and crying at the movie that's playing.

"Hey," you say softly. She snaps her eyes to yours before disentangling herself and launching herself in your arms.

"I'm sorry," she sobs out. "I should've told you about him." You nod. "But I was scared that you would break up with me." You don't say anything. "Are you breaking up with me?" You pull back and shake your head.

"No, but we do need to talk about this. I know that he was boyfriend at one point, but I'm your girlfriend _now,_ and I don't like sharing you." She gives a watery laugh and you bury your noise into her hair.

"I'll stop talking to him," she promises. The two of you fall onto the couch and talk it out for another hour. You explained how you were still angry and that something like this can't happen. She agrees quickly and before long, the two of you are wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing passionately, your clothes making their way to the floor.

You can't find an excuse to stop and when you feel her clench around your fingers as she finds release, you swear that you'll never love someone as much you love her. And you pray to God that she feels the same way.

Six years later, you know that she does. She did say 'I do' after all.


End file.
